


The Gift of Freedom

by ElvenqueenSarah



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Saiyuki Reload: Burial, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenqueenSarah/pseuds/ElvenqueenSarah
Summary: After freeing Goku from his mountain prison Sanzo now faces the difficult problem of what to do with him. (Features canon events plus additional scenes I've written to 'fill-in the gaps'). No pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of 10 stories that I wrote for Saiyuki over the years. It pretty much follows on after the end of my first one, The Heavenly Winds of Fate. It was first posted online over on fanfiction. net in 2015. It is based on what happens after Sanzo first releases Goku from the mountain prison. I just wanted to fill in some of the gaps from the original manga so you will definitely recognise some scenes, for which I pay due credit to the wonderful Kazuya Minekura for their creation, however, the ones you do not recognise are my humble attempt to give us a bit more of an insight as to what might have happened in between. Please note there’s no romantic pairing in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to Kazuya Minekura, creator of the Saiyuki manga series. Any recognised dialogue/event from the Saiyuki & Saiyuki Reload manga is also the property of Kazuya Minekura, however, any dialogue/event that is not recognised as being from the official Saiyuki & Saiyuki Reload manga are my own ideas. I am not making any profit out of this story.

** The Gift of Freedom **

 

**“Their hearts may be fountains whose eyes are flints, and may inwardly bleed who do not outwardly weep.” - Thomas Fuller**

 

* * *

 

To anyone else it would have been the perfect setting for a pleasant walk: the summer sun was gently streaming in golden rays of light through the rustling leaves; the forest ground, whilst rocky, was walkable; and the air of serenity was only broken by the occasional shrill twittering of the local residents of the surrounding trees. However, to the tall, white-robed, golden-haired figure making his way determinedly along the narrow path it might just as well have been a desert wasteland for all the notice he was taking.

Genjyo Sanzo, thirty-first of his line and the youngest priest to ever hold the title of Sanzo, having been anointed four years ago at the tender age of thirteen, was currently feeling rather less than enamoured with the world. He had just spent the better part of the day climbing Mount Gogyou in the hope of finding, and putting an end to, the source of the voice he had been hearing inside his head for the past few months; but, instead of the irritating creature he had been expecting to find, it had been a pair of wide, golden eyes gazing up at him in innocent bewilderment that had greeted him as he reached the mountain's summit.

'Damn brat stared at me like he had half a brain,' Sanzo muttered to himself, recalling how his earlier rage had died almost instantly upon meeting the child's eyes. Heaving a small sigh Sanzo commented dryly, 'at least now that he's out of that blasted cave maybe I'll get some peace and –'

Breaking off his thoughts abruptly Sanzo stopped in the middle of the path as he heard once again the faint clinking sound, as though that of metal striking against stone, coming from behind him.

Spinning around furiously Sanzo glared at the short, brown-haired form that was grinning at him sheepishly.

 _The little brat must have followed me all the way down the mountain,_ Sanzo thought in amazement before a cold, exasperated rage filled him.

'How long are you going to follow me, damn it?'

At the infuriated yell the child merely blinked and asked blankly, 'why're you mad?'

In response to this less than intelligent reply, one of Sanzo's blonde eyebrows twitched menacingly as a slight breeze stirred the Maten Sutra draped around his shoulders.

'Look, you,' Sanzo began angrily, 'I let you out of that place so you don't need me anymore. Just scram, all right! Go anywhere but here!'

The golden eyes stared into the fiery amethyst ones for a moment before the child offered a sweet smile and a soft, 'um thanks for lettin' me out of there.' Lifting up one small, unshod foot the child examined it briefly before glancing up again, and, whilst tugging gently on the dark blue shirt and ragged grey jeans adorning his body, said with an air of confusion, 'but I dunno this place. I dunno where to go.'

'W-What?'

Sanzo's mouth dropped open in shock as he studied the artless expression on the boy's face, who, not realising that he had severely startled his liberator, began to fiddle with the chains hanging from his wrists whilst explaining, 'all I can remember is bein' in there. It's been a _reeeal_ long time.'

His mind spinning with the nasty suspicion now growing inside of him upon hearing the child's confidence, Sanzo narrowed his eyes and forced the disbelieving words out of his mouth, 'wait a minute; don't tell me you were actually imprisoned there for five hundred years!'

The young face frowned as a puzzled expression darkened the child's bright eyes. 'Five hundred years?' he repeated blankly whilst scratching the back of his head ponderingly, 'how long's that?'

A deep sigh resonated between the two before Sanzo lowered his head and groaned wearily in reply, 'never mind.'

The golden eyes blinked in confusion for a moment before a smile quickly appeared, and the boy announced proudly, 'but I still remember my name! See, I'm Go –'

'Look, kid!' Sanzo's voice interrupted him sharply. 'I couldn't care less who you are! Just get lost, NOW! Don't make me kick the crap out of you!'

Looking at the golden-haired man in front of him as he turned and walked away, the child's face screwed up in a mixture of anguish and frustration as a small whimper escaped his lips before, unexpectedly, his eyes attained a fiery glow and two red flashes of colour spread across his cheeks as he yelled angrily, 'don't talk to me like that! Now I'm super mad! YOU DUMB DROOPY EYES! STUPID HEAD!'

For a second the world appeared to halt on its axis, and all sound seemed swallowed by an invisible void before Sanzo's frozen body turned slowly back toward the short figure, a grim smile etched on his face and a strange gleam entering his cool, violet eyes as he remarked in a chillingly calm voice, 'you've got some nerve there.'

Then, before the child had a chance to process the somewhat tepid response to his screaming insults, a force like that of a storm of hailstones descended upon his head, and a voice of thunder shouted furiously, 'DAMN MONKEY RUNT!'

Dodging to the side with a small yelp the child glared back up at the golden-haired fury before whining indignantly, 'no fair! You hit me really hard!'

'Shut up, or it's back to the cage with you!' came the irate reply as Sanzo ignored the tiny voice in his head that berated him for threatening the child with such a thing.

'But you're the one that let me out!' The child's shrill and outraged voice did nothing to soothe Sanzo's aggravated nerves.

'I didn't have a choice, dimwit!' he retorted wrathfully, 'you wouldn't shut the hell up!'

'I already told you,' the child began, quite clearly fed up with being accused of this crime yet again, 'I wasn't callin' anyon–'

A soft rustle of sound to the side distracted both Sanzo and the child from their argument, and, pivoting about sharply, they both watched as three forms emerged slowly from the surrounding forest to stand before them on the rocky path.

'Well, well, a kid, and a priest,' the first one sneered, his thickset figure and malicious smile making his appearance quite repulsive, and which was not alleviated by any means by the axe grasped loosely in his left hand.

The man in the middle of the group, whose leering eyes and wet mouth had shivers of apprehension creeping down the child's spine, stepped forward as he eyed the two apparently defenceless victims eagerly and smirked, 'weird find huh?'

The thickset man gave a quick look around before saying with mock surprise, 'and in such an isolated place. Lucky for us.'

A sinister chuckle from the third member of the party echoed hollowly in the tense atmosphere as he jeered, 'now you're gonna get robbed of everythin' you've got!'

Flickering his eyes briefly to his tall companion the child asked quietly, 'are those bad guys?'

Heaving a deep sigh Sanzo reached slowly into his robes as he stepped past the small figure beside him. 'Get lost, tiny,' he ordered.

Startled, the child looked at the back that had appeared in front of him, unable to articulate anything past a bewildered, 'huh?'

Positioning himself before the child, Sanzo glared at the three men in front of him as he snapped warningly, 'you'll just get in the way here. Get going. NOW!'

A harsh bark of laughter rang out as the second man scornfully examined Sanzo closely. 'Wait, you're gonna fight us?' he mocked.

'You're pretty feisty for a priest,' the third man commented slyly.

In a flash a deadly glint of silver shone as Sanzo whipped up his hand whilst snarling, 'keep right on talking, scum!'

However, before a single gunshot was fired, what felt like a gust of wind blew past the golden-haired priest, and in shocked horror he watched as the young child ran toward the startled attackers.

'Hey!' Shaking out of his stunned immobility Sanzo moved forward, his voice betraying his concern as he yelled, 'GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU DUMB BRAT!'

Ignoring the voice behind him the child advanced on the three men with the force of a particularly violent typhoon. With a single kick to the side of the head the third man was knocked to ground as though felled by an enraged bull.

The second man was similarly despatched.

Infuriated, the first man swung his axe toward the tiny body, only to have the wooden handle obliterated into miniscule splinters as a small, but strong hand shot out and struck through it. A panicked cry escaped the second attacker's lips as the deadly axe-head landed dangerously close to a rather sensitive area between his widespread legs.

'W-Who is this kid?'

'He's some kind of _monster!_ '

Scrambling to their feet the attackers gave one last look at the terrifying creature before them before they turned and fled.

'Nyaaah! Serves you right!'

Gazing at the child left near him, Sanzo saw a poked out tongue and golden eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Frowning deeply, and a trickle of sweat sliding its way down his face, Sanzo considered what the men had just screamed.

 _They called him a monster,_ he thought puzzled. _He can't actually be –_

The sound of a body collapsing to the ground broke his train of thought, and glancing back at the child he found him crouching on the ground, head lowered and shallow breaths coming from between his parted lips.

'What?' Approaching the child slowly Sanzo, a twinge of concern making itself felt, observed him closely as he asked quietly, 'hey, you hurt?'

A loud gurgle from the child's stomach was the shocking reply.

Stunned, Sanzo stared at the doubled over figure at his feet in amazement. 'Unbelievable,' he muttered.

Unexpectedly, small giggles of laughter began to escape from the child who was yet to raise his head from his examination of the ground.

'I'm hungry.'

The soft, hesitant voice nevertheless carried clearly to the silent priest's ears as he watched the child with an odd, meditative light in his cool eyes.

'Pretty weird, huh? To be happy 'cause my stomach's growlin',' the child continued, the slight hitch in his voice conveying to Sanzo that more than likely tears had silently begun streaming down the child's face. 'I didn't get hungry when I was in the cage. Not for a real long time.'

Unconsciously the cool amethyst eyes softened, and the irritation that had previously been possessing the golden-haired monk evaporated, and a strange feeling of pity crept inside of him.

'Um, before,' finally lifting his head up slightly the child looked at the knotted root of a tree that was jutting out of the ground as he confessed quietly, 'I know I said I wasn't callin' anyone. But I guess, I sort of...I was always callin'. I was really lonely, you know? But I didn't have a name to call.'

The wealth of sadness in the boy's voice was so poignant it was almost a physical entity. Leaning to the side the child slid his legs around to the front and sat on the ground with his feet tucked underneath him as he continued, 'so, I called for “someone”. I was callin' in my heart. And then...then you came!'

The soft voice brightened drastically, and Sanzo, his eyes never leaving the young face in front of him, could swear that the boy was seeing again the moment when he had held out his hand to lead him out of the cave.

'Hey, can you tell me your name?'

The sudden question had Sanzo blinking in surprise, but this astonishment disappeared into understanding when the child, finally lifting his bright eyes to look at him in wide-eyed innocence, informed him, 'next time I'll make sure to call it out loud.'

His gaze locked with that of the child's, Sanzo suddenly realised that he had never before seen such purity shining out of a person's eyes. At the same time the look of extreme loneliness drew a response from somewhere deep inside his subconscious, and a feeling he couldn't quite identify, but which felt strangely familiar, began to slowly melt away the frozen part of his heart.

'I'm the thirty-first of China, Genjyo Sanzo,' he stated calmly.

'Huh?' The golden eyes stared blankly at him as the child's mouth dropped open in bewilderment.

'''The thirty-first of China, Genjyo Sanzo.''' Sanzo's frowning expression as he spoke clearly indicated his feelings at having to repeat himself, and the furrow on his forehead only deepened as the boy's face still showed hints of confusion.

However, after a moment the child's confusion dissolved into a cheerful grin as he turned a beaming countenance toward his rescuer and said happily, 'okay, how 'bout “Sanzo”?'

A small huff and a terse, 'do what you want,' was the only reply as Sanzo spun around and began stalking down the path, only to halt briefly as a high-pitched voice called out mischievously, 'SAAAANZOOOO!'

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes in aggravation Sanzo again commenced walking, though his sharp ears couldn't help but hear the light footsteps running behind him as the gleeful voice called again, 'Hey! Sanzo! SANZO!'

Growling in frustration Sanzo barely glanced back as he snapped, ' _what?_ '

Light hearted giggles answered him, and Sanzo could almost picture the bright golden eyes gleaming with that almost divine light as a stupid grin spread across the child's face as the voice came again, 'YOU are _SAAANZO!_ '

The temptation to belt the brat over the head was almost overwhelming, but, by clenching his fists tightly, Sanzo was able to control the impulse and contented himself with shouting over his shoulder, 'SHUT UP!'

A tiny fraction of a second passed in blessed silence before once again, 'Sanzo, I'm hungry!'

Sanzo's eye began to develop a slight twitch, and the priest could feel his blood pressure rising as he retorted, 'then eat the grass, monkey.'

Grinning in satisfaction at the indignant gasp behind him, Sanzo had only a second to appreciate the short silence that fell before he was almost deafened by a scream near his ear.

'I'M NOT MONKEY! MY NAME'S GOKU!'

'Damn it! SHUT UP!'

Spinning around, Sanzo glared down at the small figure quivering in childish anger, and, unexpectedly, as soon as his eyes met those of the boy's, he felt his irritation drain away from his body, leaving him with nothing but a feeling of weary acceptance.

'All right.' Heaving a tired sigh, Sanzo passed a hand over his face as he attempted to resolve the most pressing of his current problems. Eventually coming to a decision, he looked down at the child in front of him, and quietly addressed him.

'Goku.'

If all the light in the world had suddenly appeared in front of Sanzo at that moment it could not have compared to the brightness in the small face that beamed up at him. Hearing his name pass through the lips of someone other than himself after being trapped alone in a cave for so long had clearly brought the child to a new level of euphoria.

With a hopeful expression Goku smiled eagerly. 'Yeah, Sanzo?'

Internally berating himself for his seeming lapse into insanity, Sanzo nevertheless continued speaking in the same mild voice as he asked, 'if I give you something to eat, will you promise to be quiet for a while?'

The small head bobbed up and down so quickly it was a miracle it didn't become detached from Goku's neck.

'Oh, I promise, Sanzo, I won't say anythin' for a long time, well, probably not as long as I was in the cave, but I will be quiet I promise, I won't say anythin' at all, I'll be good. What will you give me to eat? Is it nice? Will I like it? I can't remember ever eatin' anythin' so I don't know what my favourite food is, but I bet I'd like any food after not eatin' for so long. Sanzo, do you think –?'

'Honestly, monkey, if you don't shut up I'll close your mouth for you.' The threat in Sanzo's voice was mitigated by the fact that he was already holding out a piece of food in his hand. 'Here, take it, and make sure you chew it slowly, I'm not cleaning up after you if you throw it back up.'

Fixing his gaze on the object hungrily, Goku reached out an eager hand, grabbed the food, and immediately tried to shove it into his mouth, only to have this movement frustrated by the fact that Sanzo's hand was now clasped around his wrist firmly. Tearing his eyes away from the tempting morsel in his hand, Goku looked up toward Sanzo in puzzlement.

'Obviously living in a cave didn't teach you any manners either, monkey,' Sanzo commented sternly.

'Huh? What's wrong, Sanzo?' Glancing again at the food in his hand Goku swallowed a sudden lump in his throat before asking quietly, 'did you want to eat this now? Is that why you stopped me?'

Stunned, Sanzo released his grip on the skinny wrist and dropped his hand to his side. 'No I don't want it,' he replied softly after a moment, 'I only stopped you because it's rude to just snatch things off people without saying, “thank you”.'

'Oh!' A relieved smile broke across Goku's face as he said happily, 'thank you, Sanzo. Can I eat it now?'

At Sanzo's curt nod a whoop of joy pierced through the surrounding forest as Goku once again lifted the food to his mouth. As his small, sharp teeth bit into the delicious object in his hand, Goku began making satisfied munching sounds before he swallowed his first mouthful.

Eyes blazing with delight, Goku cried excitedly, 'I love this, Sanzo! What is it?'

Mentally thanking whichever monk had placed that particular piece of sustenance in his bag, Sanzo replied tonelessly, 'it's called a meatbun, Goku.' Seeing the determined expression on Goku's face, Sanzo knew that he was storing this information somewhere very secure in his mind so that there would be no chance of forgetting it.

Before his new companion could go into any further outbursts of ecstasy over his meal, Sanzo turned on his heel and proceeded to make his way along the rocky path once again. 'Come on, monkey.'

The light, running footsteps behind him informed Sanzo that Goku was following him closely, as did the curious voice asking, 'where are we goin', Sanzo?'

'Back to the temple where I live. You're going to be staying with me for a while,' Sanzo answered him. 'It's not as if I have any choice after all.'


	2. Chapter 2

 

'Hey, Sanzo, what's this?'

Quelling the increasingly strong desire to place a piece of permanent sticking plaster over the boy's mouth, Sanzo looked about for what seemed to him to be the hundredth time in less than two minutes to observe the new discovery unearthed by his curious companion.

Casting a brief glance at the small, green, struggling form in the child's gentle hands, Sanzo informed him shortly, 'it's a frog, and obviously it doesn't like to be held, so let it go.'

The golden eyes, which had been gazing at the squirming amphibian in shining wonder, dimmed guiltily, and, with a distressed cry of, 'sorry Mr Frog', Goku released the relieved animal back onto his slimy, moss-covered rock before he turned his worried face back to Sanzo to whisper sadly, 'I didn't mean to hurt him, Sanzo!'

Groaning inwardly at his own weakness, Sanzo reached out, and, after ruffling the brown hair lightly, said quite patiently, 'you didn't hurt him, monkey, it's just some creatures don't like being held. Now, come on, we've still got at least five miles to go before we get back to the village at the foot of the mountain.'

Scrambling to his feet, Goku cast one last look at his now happily croaking discovery before he turned and quickly caught up to Sanzo who had already resumed making his way purposefully along the forest path.

'Sanzo?'

Having learnt quickly that ignoring the voice behind him only resulted in the sound increasing in volume and strength, the tall priest slowed his steps marginally and replied wearily, 'what now?'

'Do you have any more of those “meatbuns”? I'm really hungry now.'

Stunned into immobility, Sanzo was almost barrelled over when Goku ran into his frozen body.

Swivelling around, his amethyst eyes wide in disbelief, Sanzo stared at his young charge.

'How could you possibly be hungry?' he demanded. 'I just fed you again five minutes ago, and you ate what I'd normally eat in _two_ meals.'

His expression pleading, Goku managed to convey in his innocent gaze a mixture of earnest entreaty and a sense of forlorn resignation that once again pulled at some almost familiar emotion buried deeply within Sanzo's chest.

Heaving a deep sigh and reaching into his robes, Sanzo slowly withdrew a round object, which immediately caused Goku's mouth to water in hungry anticipation.

'Here, monkey, and that's it until we get to the village, understood?'

Nodding eagerly at Sanzo's warning, Goku reached out and plucked the enticing treat from the priest's outstretched hand. Sniffing it in delight, Goku drank in the delicious aroma before consuming the meatbun with more haste than was considered polite.

Snorting in distaste at the crumbling pieces falling from the child's mouth, Sanzo told Goku curtly, 'if you ate more slowly you might actually get a chance to taste what you were eating, and you wouldn't subject others to having to see your half-masticated meal being tossed around inside your mouth.'

Gulping his last mouthful with pleasure, Goku smiled. 'Sorry, Sanzo, but it's so yummy, I wanted to finish it really quickly so it couldn't get away.'

'Get away?' Sanzo's mouth hung open in amazement. 'Stupid monkey, food doesn't get up and walk away by itself, so there's no need to eat so quickly that you risk dying from indigestion.'

'Huh?'

At Goku's blank stare, Sanzo huffed impatiently and spun away. 'Forget it.'

 

*

 

The first inkling that Sanzo had that something was wrong was when he realised that all sound appeared to have completely disappeared from the forest, and the breeze, which had been blowing gently through the overhanging branches, had stilled, leaving a heavy ominous feel on the air.

Peering through the thick clusters of leaves above him, Sanzo could make out the slow gathering of darkening clouds, which threatened to obscure the afternoon sunlight. Swearing silently, Sanzo realised that given his present distance from the town he had no way of reaching the shelter of the village in time to prevent the drenching, which was most definitely in his near future.

Casting his mind back to when he had been climbing up the mountain, Sanzo attempted to recall whether he had seen anything that might provide some kind of protection against the impending storm. A vague memory of a small crevice in the rocky side of the mountain crept into his mind, and, gazing at the scenery around him, Sanzo realised that if he was correct he was less than five minutes away from the stone haven.

Hastening his pace, Sanzo called back over his shoulder, 'get a move on, monkey, we haven't got long.'

Waiting only long enough to see whether Goku would obey, Sanzo speedily made his way down the path until he finally saw it. There, in the side of the mountain, surrounded by dense forest, was a slight opening.

Hearing the first rumble of thunder in the distance, Sanzo quickly began to make his way over to the rocky entrance just as the rain clouds burst apart, and heavy drizzle descended in rapid streams toward the dry earth.

Hearing a startled gasp behind him, Sanzo turned quickly, and was surprised to see Goku standing frozen a few feet away from him, his widened eyes gazing terrified at the opening.

'What're you waiting for, monkey? Hurry up and get inside.' Sanzo shoved his hands deep inside his long sleeves to dispel some of the chill creeping through his body as he waited for the child in front of him to get inside the meagre shelter.

'No.' His feet retreating slowly and his eyes fixed on the darkened entrance, Goku shook his head slightly in growing panic. 'No, don't put me in the cave, Sanzo! I promise I'll be good! Don't leave me here!'

Realisation struck Sanzo like a heavy blow to the stomach.

_The stupid monkey thinks I'm going to leave him in there!_ he thought in disbelief. _Though I suppose in some way it's understandable for him to think like that!_

As the rain trickled down his face and plastered his robes to his body, Sanzo said reassuringly, 'listen, Goku, I'm not going to leave you in there by yourself. We're both going in. We'll both get sick if we stay out in this storm much longer, and if you think I'm going to take care of you if you come down with pneumonia, you've got another think coming!'

Although Goku's face relaxed slightly, Sanzo could tell that he wasn't quite convinced, and so, turning about, he took the last few steps into the blessedly dry cave and heaved a silent sigh of relief as the rain was finally no longer falling on his body.

Twisting around to look at the drenched form still standing in the downpour, Sanzo reached out a hand, and, motioning for Goku to come forward, told him quietly, 'come on, I promise I won't leave you alone in here.'

For a brief instant it seemed as though Goku would still refuse to enter, but then an enormous clap of thunder resounded through the sky, and the next instant a blur of motion was hurrying into the cave.

Sparing a short glance at the child who had gone and sat shivering next to the stone wall, Sanzo proceeded to remove his saturated robes until he was left standing in nothing but his blue jeans and black leather undershirt, which, whilst still slightly damp, were not as uncomfortably wet as to be unbearable.

After having placed his robes and the Maten Sutra on the ground to dry out, Sanzo finally returned his attention to the small figure who had not moved once from his seated position since entering the cave. Tiredly observing the shivering form and glazed golden eyes, Sanzo listened to the increasingly violent wind and lashing rain for a moment, then, coming to a decision, slowly approached his nervous companion.

'Hey, monkey, unless you're eager to come down with something you'd best take that shirt off and wring it out, at least then you won't be dripping everywhere.'

Whilst Sanzo's voice wasn't quiet his tone was gentle, and it had the desired effect. Goku's shoulders stopped trembling, and his eyes lost the horrible blankness that had overtaken them. With painstakingly slow movements he began to remove his shirt with careful precision, as though afraid if he got distracted for one instant Sanzo would disappear from his sight.

Everything was going fine until Goku attempted to draw the shirt over his head. The metal clasp around his throat was making it extremely difficult for the child to manoeuvre the high-necked shirt around it.

After watching him struggle for a moment, Sanzo released a silent sigh, and, stepping closer to the child, he reached out, and in a few quick movements had the shirt over Goku's head and was wringing it out firmly, not even flinching when the cascading water drenched his feet.

Giving a final twist to the material Sanzo examined it closely, and, deciding it was still too damp to be worn, placed it beside his robes to dry out. Turning back to his companion, who was thankfully silent, Sanzo considered him for a brief second before he walked over and lowered himself beside him, recalling that as a child he had always found it reassuring whenever his Master had come and sat beside him during times when he felt nervous or distressed.

Leaning against the cool stone behind him wearily, Sanzo let out a startled gasp when he felt a small, warm body press up against his side. Looking down he saw Goku, his damp hair sticking to his scalp in thick clumps, leaning against him with eyes closing rapidly in tired relief.

'Damn chimp, what do you think you're doing?' Sanzo's curt question went unanswered as quiet snores issued from the child next to him. 'Hey, kid, no one falls asleep that quickly!' With a snort of disbelief when Goku didn't even stir, Sanzo shook his head, and giving one last precautionary glance out of the opening of the cave at the still raging storm outside, he allowed his eyes to shut gradually, all the while muttering to himself, 'stupid monkey, no one with at least some brains in their possession would dare get this close to me without risking a part of their anatomy. You're just lucky I'm too tired to do anything about it right now!'

Incoherent mumbling was his only reply.

'If you're going to talk in your sleep I swear I'm going to toss you outside in the rain.'

A soft sigh escaped Goku's mouth in answer to this threat before he burrowed even deeper into Sanzo's side.

'Oh, all right, you can stay there, but so help me if you start to run in your sleep, monkey.' With that Sanzo adjusted his arm so that it was no longer pinned to his side, but rested slightly across Goku's back, and then, leaning his head back against the stone wall, he allowed his mind to fall into a quiet repose.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey, Sanzo! SANZO! Wake up! It's morning!'

Groaning in irritation, the golden-haired priest tried to ignore the high-pitched screaming and attempted to roll over onto his other side, only to find this impossible as his body met the hard surface of a stone wall.

'What the he–'

Jerking up in shock, Sanzo glared blearily around the interior of the cave until memories of the day before came flashing back into his mind.

Dragging a hand wearily down his face, Sanzo realised he must have slid down the wall onto his side at some stage during the storm, which would explain the tingling sensation in his right arm as the blood was once again allowed to move freely through his veins.

'Come on, Sanzo! The storm's over, let's go!'

A small hand was suddenly pulling on his arm, and, with an exasperated growl, Sanzo pulled his arm away and stood up. Glowering down at the still half naked child before him, Sanzo snapped irascibly, 'get yourself dressed first, idiot!'

The smiling face dimmed a little as Goku glanced over to where his shirt now lay in a crumbled heap. Turning his eyes back to Sanzo, Goku said apologetically, 'I tried to, Sanzo, but I couldn't figure out how to put it back on! I've never had to do that before!'

His drooping, amethyst eyes boggling at this announcement, Sanzo stared at the small child in front of him in disbelief. 'You don't know how to put your shirt back on?'

Shaking his head negatively, Goku frowned as he explained, 'when I was in the cave I never had to take it off, and before that I don't remember how I got into it. When I tried to put it on I kept puttin' my arms through the wrong holes and I couldn't work it out. I was hoping you could help me when you woke up. Do you know how to put one on, Sanzo?'

Cursing whichever heavenly being had thought it amusing to put him in this situation, Sanzo stalked over to where the dark blue shirt lay, and, picking it up, swivelled around to face Goku. 'Come over here, and hurry up!'

Relief flooding his expression in an instant, Goku ran the short distance between them and stood in front of Sanzo, an expectant look entering his eyes.

Gathering the back of the shirt up until his fingers reached the neckline, Sanzo then held the shirt out and explained curtly, 'always put your head through first. The two holes for your arms should be on either side. You put your head through this larger hole like so.' Pushing the shirt over Goku's head, Sanzo, whilst working quickly, was careful not to cause any undue injury. Once the shirt was over the child's head, and the chain around his neck was lifted over the material, Sanzo lifted one of the boy's arms, and guiding it through one of the remaining holes, continued, 'then you put each of your arms through these smaller holes. I hope you remember all this because it's the last time I'm ever dressing you, monkey!'

Nodding eagerly, Goku beamed a glowing smile as he held up his other arm and proclaimed proudly, 'I bet I can do this one, Sanzo! Watch!'

With a single deft move, Goku shoved his remaining arm through the last hole and grinned in satisfaction. 'See, Sanzo!'

'Wonderful! I guess it's never too late to teach a monkey new tricks!'

Sanzo's dry response couldn't dampen Goku's enthusiasm as he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach. Smiling brightly, Goku watched curiously as Sanzo unhurriedly began to dress in his robes and replace the Sutra carefully around his shoulders.

Once Sanzo had twitched the last silken fold into place Goku started to hop from one foot to the other impatiently. 'Can we go now, Sanzo?'

Sparing a brief glare for the boy, Sanzo made his way slowly to where his sandals lay abandoned on the stone floor. Then, with unhurried care, he picked them up and slid them on with painstaking deliberation. Hearing a quiet moan of frustration behind him Sanzo allowed a tiny smirk to appear on his face before banishing it ruthlessly.

Deciding that he had kept the boy waiting long enough, Sanzo walked toward the opening of the cave whilst calling back over his shoulder, 'okay, monkey, we're leaving now.'

A whoop of joy and a sudden gust of wind as a figure rushed by him was his only reply, and exiting the cave Sanzo watched in bemusement as the small figure ran between the forest trees excitedly, his gleeful sounds of amazement echoing in the early morning sky.

'Stupid chimp!'

Sanzo's mild insult was interrupted by the reappearance of Goku, his eyes gleaming with happiness and a hopeful smile on his lips.

'Hey, Sanzo, do you have any more food 'cause I'm really hungry!'

Realising that his own stomach was making its emptiness known by the occasional growl, Sanzo answered with less than his usual fire, 'I don't have anything at the moment, so you'll have to wait until we reach the village.'

'Okay.'

Startled at this rather calm acceptance of his announcement, when he was sure the child would have immediately started to complain about how hungry he was, Sanzo had only a moment to enjoy the relative peace before Goku said eagerly, 'Sanzo, when we get to the village can I get lots and lots of meatbuns? I'm very hungry now so I know I'll be really, really, really, _really_ hungry when we get there!'

'Fine, whatever,' Sanzo replied shortly, a pounding starting to form behind his eyes.

'Yay, meatbuns!'

The ecstatic scream pierced through Sanzo's skull, and he knew that if he didn't get his morning coffee soon he may very well consider strangling the boy with his own long hair.

Continuing along the rocky path it took Sanzo a while to realise that Goku was no longer near him, and was instead kneeling on the ground a fair distance behind him, peering intently into the bushes off the side of the path.

Clenching his fists in annoyance, Sanzo stalked back toward the crouched form and demanded with a definite snap, 'what is wrong now, monkey?'

Two shining eyes turned to look at him in wonder. 'Sanzo, what is it? It's so pretty and shiny!'

Frowning in confusion, Sanzo forgot his ire and asked more reasonably, 'what are you talking about?'

His smile still fixed on his face, Goku pointed toward a shimmering, complicated silken creation whose delicate threads were generously endowed with sprinkles of morning dew that glimmered brilliantly like sparkling diamonds in the sun's light.

'This, Sanzo! What's it called?'

Pausing briefly to muse at the child's almost unearthly innocence, Sanzo informed him quietly, 'it's a spider's web. The spider makes it using silk that it stores in its body.'

'Why does it make them?'

Deciding that he had no desire to stand about for the next fifteen minutes discussing the many varied motives why spiders would spin themselves a web, Sanzo replied shortly, 'for a number of reasons.'

Before Goku had a chance to ask him to expand on his rather uninformative reply, Sanzo recommenced his walking, leaving the still bewildered Goku to catch up.

 

*

 

The afternoon sun was blazing across the heavens when a tired Sanzo and still energetic Goku approached the grandiose outer walls of Keiun Temple in Chang'an.

Surveying the imposing building in front of him, Sanzo couldn't help the mental shudder that ran through his mind at the thought of what lay behind the large wooden doors: a whole monastery filled to brim with judgemental and hypocritical monks who professed daily of their humility and kindness to all creatures, and yet were not above mocking anyone they deemed unworthy of their presence or consideration.

Looking back, Sanzo was about to call Goku over from his examination of a large and seemingly curious lizard when he suddenly realised what he was about to do. The boy in front of him, whilst appearing quite harmless, was an unknown factor to the monks, and if his past experience had taught him anything it was that the unknown usually caused the greatest animosity from the monks.

Changing his plans rapidly, Sanzo turned about, and walking quickly along the side of the wall he called for Goku to hurry up and follow him. Ignoring the humming child for the present, Sanzo began to scan the lower half of the walls closely. There was a small hole in the almost impenetrable stone if one knew where to look, and which was fortunately obscured on the temple grounds by an abandoned shed.

Just as Sanzo thought that he must have passed the spot, he finally spied the broken section of masonry a few feet in front of him. After casting a quick glance around, Sanzo beckoned Goku to his side and hissed warningly, 'don't make one sound until I tell you, okay.'

Nodding silently, Goku watched as Sanzo's slim figure squeezed through the crack in the wall, and then, as Sanzo motioned for him to follow, he leapt forward, and, with far less trouble than experienced by the much taller Sanzo, he easily slipped through the opening.

Upon entering the temple grounds Goku looked about him curiously, obviously eager to discover everything about the place where Sanzo lived.

His first reaction was one of disappointment.

There were trees to be sure, but the buildings looked old and weary, and the one in front of him wasn't very large at all, in fact, it was a lot smaller than the room he and Sanzo had waited in back at the village whilst that nice lady went and got him some meatbuns.

Goku's thoughts were broken off as Sanzo turned from his observation of the surrounding area to call him over quietly.

Bending down low until he was eye level with the child, Sanzo whispered, 'now remember, no talking until I tell you and follow me closely.'

Straightening to his full height, Sanzo returned to the corner of the abandoned shed, and, after a cursory look behind him to ensure Goku was following, stepped into the open, then quickly made his way past the pile of firewood stacked beside the old building. As he reached the front, Sanzo speedily, and without a sound, opened the door and urged Goku inside.

As the small child passed into the shed, Sanzo took one last precautionary glance behind him before he followed Goku into the room and slid the door shut firmly.

Returning his attention to the still silent Goku, Sanzo regretfully said goodbye to his few minutes of silence before saying quietly, 'you can talk now, but keep it down.'

With the same effect as a dam bursting the words poured out of Goku's mouth in a rush.

'Is this where you live, Sanzo? It's not very big is it? Why did we have to be so quiet? I'm really hungry now, is there any food here?'

Casting his eyes around the dimly lit room, Goku was obviously examining the room carefully for any sign of sustenance.

Sighing heavily, Sanzo ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly as he replied, 'of course there's no food, stupid monkey! I don't live here! No one does, which is why you're going to be staying here! For the time being anyway.'

The next instant Sanzo found himself the target of two of the most woeful eyes he'd ever encountered.

'But, Sanzo, why do I have to stay here? Did I do something wrong? Why're you leaving me here? I don't want to be here by myself! You'll forget about me! Please, Sanzo, why can't I come with you? Sanzo, please take me with you! Please –'

'Goku!'

His name being uttered with such sternness had Goku breaking off into silence immediately.

'I am not just going to leave you here by yourself,' Sanzo explained slowly as though teaching an important lesson to an extremely dim-witted pupil. 'I need to leave you here as it is the only place where you'll be safe for the time being. I promise I'll come see you every day and that I'll bring you food. I'll do the best I can to sort things out quickly, but I can't guarantee anything.'

Goku's golden eyes peered up at Sanzo desperately. 'You really promise you'll come back and see me every day?'

'Didn't I just say that, monkey?'    

His shoulders sagging in relief, Goku allowed a tiny grin to form as he said brightly, 'okay then, if it's not for too long, Sanzo. Can I have some food now? I'm really hungry!'

Swallowing the loud groan that tried to force its way between his lips, Sanzo lowered his head resignedly and replied wearily, 'all right I'll get you something, though how you could possibly be hungry after that enormous lunch is beyond me. I'll be back shortly with some food but I want you to stay inside here at all times, understand?'

Nodding eagerly, Goku answered quickly, 'I won't go anywhere, Sanzo.'

'Make sure that you don't, monkey.'

Turning about, Sanzo opened the door carefully, and, after pausing briefly in the entrance, stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Staring at the closed door, Goku's eyes wandered up to the view of the bright sky he could see through the barred window. Rubbing a hand gently on his stomach he wondered how long Sanzo would take to bring him something to eat, he was _so hungry!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to everyone who has been reading the story, especially those who were so kind as to hit the kudos button! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Having made his way safely back through the hole in the temple wall, Sanzo leaned against the firm stone thankfully and finally released the breath he had been holding ever since he had taken Goku inside the temple grounds. With the threat of discovery dogging his every step, Sanzo had felt like he had been walking on a piece of fine thread that, if it broke, would plunge him down into a pit of religious outrage and social controversy.

 _He can't stay here indefinitely,_ Sanzo told himself with concern. _But I don't even know what I'm going to do with him! Up on the mountain, after that little run-in with those bandits, and that damn chimp's confiding moment, I couldn't leave him there – irritating little brat! And what's with him not remembering anything? Something doesn't add up here, and I'm sure I've never met that runt before, so why'd I feel like I did when he looked up at me?_

Growling in bewilderment, Sanzo pushed himself away from the wall and began making his way slowly toward the front entrance of the temple.

'The sooner I get that kid sorted out and into a foster home or orphanage the better,' he muttered to himself. 'An abandoned shed is no place for a child, let alone one that's a little monkey! But first those three floating heads have some questions to answer!'

 

*

 

'Master Sanzo, the Merciful Goddess be praised for your safe return!'

'We had looked for your return yesterday, Master Sanzo, we trust you have taken no harm?'

'Master Sanzo, we must discuss the upcoming examinations of the acolytes with you. We are of the opinion that the test is not stringent enough on the subject of true enlightenment, and the trials one must face to attain this state of grace.'

The expressionless mask on Sanzo's face did not waver as he made his way through the congregation of monks who had rushed out to meet him as soon as the proclamation had rung out that he had returned. Ignoring all who tried to obtain his attention, he walked swiftly toward the building that housed his living quarters, and, without a word, he sought the sanctuary offered by his private rooms.

Entering his sparsely furnished office, Sanzo quickly shut his door, and, reaching into his robes, grabbed the small box that had remained unopened since yesterday morning and retrieved a single cigarette. Lighting the end with a thankful haste, Sanzo took his first leisurely lungful of smoke as he walked toward his desk and sank into his chair with a sense of welcome tranquillity.

'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

The soft words were barely out of Sanzo's mouth before a dignified knock sounded on the door.

Muffling the swear words that leapt instinctively to his lips, Sanzo toyed briefly with the thought of not answering, but then remembered that whichever monk it was that had decided to disturb him would consider it their holy obligation to come in and ensure that he hadn't succumbed to some particularly violent malady that had rendered him incapable of responding to their request for entrance to his sanctum.

'What is it?'

The sharp bark of invitation was obviously enough of a welcome to the trembling acolyte that stumbled into the room, and gazed at the golden-haired Sanzo Priest with a mixture of awe and trepidation.

'M-Master Sanzo.' Stuttering, the young acolyte appeared ready to flee at the slightest movement.

'Well, what is it?' Sanzo's impatience grew as the young man in front of him continued to shiver, until, after piercing the unfortunate monk with an icy glare, Sanzo informed him coldly, 'either say something, or get out and stop wasting my time.'

Swallowing loudly, the acolyte seemed to pull himself together and managed to say coherently, 'the Abbott would like to know if you would like something to eat after your journey, Master Sanzo.'

Opening his mouth, Sanzo was about refuse when an image of two golden eyes raised up in ravenous pleading filled his vision. Stifling a pleased smirk, Sanzo suddenly realised that here was the answer to his main problem.

'Actually, I am quite hungry,' Sanzo informed the acolyte who was extremely relieved to not have had his head bitten off. 'I find that my travels have given me a bit of an appetite, so please inform the Abbott that I will require more than my normal rations. I'll take an extra bowl of rice and some fruit – apples, bananas, whatever is available.'

If Sanzo had announced his intention to renounce the title of Sanzo Priest and join a travelling exhibition show, the acolyte could not have been more stunned. The frugal appetite of Genjyo Sanzo was legendary amongst the monks, with many saying that he must have reached the highest level of enlightenment to survive on so little.

'So, two bowls of rice, Master Sanzo?' the acolyte said slowly, still not sure if the priest in front of him was attempting to test him.

'Yes, although,' Sanzo paused for a moment, and then, recalling how hungry Goku always was, announced, 'better make it three.'

' _Three_ bowls of rice!'

At the disbelieving exclamation, Sanzo shot an annoyed look at the by now totally confused acolyte. 'Yes, three bowls of rice and some fruit,' he repeated curtly. 'And I would like it brought to me here within the next fifteen minutes.'

'Y-Yes of course, Master Sanzo.'

Tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to leave, the acolyte missed the slightly amused smile that spread across Sanzo's face and the mildly disappointed words, muttered quietly, 'I wish I could see the Abbott's face when you tell him.'

 

*

 

'Hey, monkey, you awake?'

Sliding the door to the abandoned hut open carefully, Sanzo peered in before taking a small step inside. He hadn't meant to take so long to bring the food, but it seemed every time he went to leave his room the corridor would be filled with monks, all of whom wanted to seek his advice with some problem they were having. He had finally escaped when most of the monks adjourned into the main temple for their evening meditation and prayer.

Gripping the blankets he had snatched up from his bed at the last moment, Sanzo walked farther into the shed and looked around anxiously as no sound could be heard from inside the room.

'That little brat better not have left,' he snapped, burying the concern he felt underneath a rush of anger. 'I told him not to leave. Where the hell is he?'

Placing the food and blankets down on an empty crate, Sanzo glared at the empty room. Turning about, he was about to leave and search the grounds when a huge crash came from behind him followed by a deafening, 'BOO!'

Jerking around swiftly, right hand reaching instinctively for his pistol, Sanzo felt the defensive instinct to fire melt away as rapidly as it had come; only for it to be immediately replaced with a burning fury at what was in front of him.

'You stupid, brainless, idiotic, thoughtless, moronic excuse for a living being!'

His hand burning from the sharp impact with Goku's head, Sanzo's glare did not lessen in its fiery brilliance. 'Do you have any idea what I could have done to you, you damn chimp! I might have killed you!'

Golden eyes, filled with a suspicious watery shine, lifted to meet the burning amethyst ones.

'I'm sorry, Sanzo.' Goku's wail was filled with all the bewildered hurt of a child punished for a crime they didn't understand. 'I wanted to surprise you when you thought I was gone!'

Staring into the child's distressed eyes, Sanzo felt his anger drain away until he was left with only the concern that had originally taken him in its grasp when he had first entered the apparently empty shed.

Heaving a regretful sigh, Sanzo placed his hand gently on Goku's head as he informed him softly, 'it's not really your fault, Goku. I'm just not exactly the best person on which to spring a surprise. I've had too many bad experiences with things like that so I've learned to react first and ask questions later. I got mad because I almost shot you. Can you understand that?'

Goku nodded slowly.

'All right then. We'll forget about what just happened, but don't ever do anything like that again.'

Smiling in relief that Sanzo wasn't angry at him anymore, Goku agreed readily. 'I promise, Sanzo.'

'Good.' Dropping his hand back to his side, Sanzo walked back to where he had dumped the food and blankets. Picking them up he carried them over to where Goku had remained standing. 'Here's your food, monkey. Try not to eat it too quickly as that's all you'll be getting before tomorrow morning. I've also brought you some blankets in case you get cold.'

Taking the food and blankets greedily, Goku happily sat down on the floor and immediately began to devour the three bowls of rice, four bananas, three apples and tomato with obvious enthusiasm.

After watching the complete disappearance of two thirds of the meal in the space of two minutes, Sanzo, coming to the conclusion that his presence was no longer required, turned to leave when a small hand clasping his robes stopped him.

'Hey, Sanzo.'

Looking down at the grubby hand gripping his once pristine robes, Sanzo decided to ignore the infraction given that he was about to go and retire to bed anyway, and his robes would be freshly cleaned in the morning. 'What is it, monkey?'

With a wide grin, Goku held up a large, green apple and offered happily, 'you can have this one if you want.'

Any thought Sanzo had about leaving departed instantly.

 _This can't be the same kid who ate like there was no tomorrow in one go and then five minutes later was hungry again?_ Sanzo thought in disbelief. 'What's the matter, monkey?' he asked out loud. 'Can't you eat it?'

Goku frowned. 'Well, yeah, but I thought you might be hungry.'

Unbidden, forgotten memories from long ago resurfaced in Sanzo's mind. He had only been eight years old at the time. Having escaped from his tormentors, after they had been pelting him with rocks as he attempted to climb out of the lake near Kinzan Temple, he had sought the only place of refuge he knew: a worn out storage shed near the edge of the temple grounds. He had been sitting there for some time, examining his wounds, when a tall shadow spilt through the doorway and a gentle voice called out, 'Kouryuu, come on out child.' A soft self-deprecating laugh fell lightly on air before the voice had commented oddly, 'I never know how much I should pack, and I usually always bring more than I need.'

Having risen to his feet, the young Kouryuu had walked over to the door in time to see his beloved Master set down a tray overflowing with food and proceed to seat himself on the rickety steps.

Glancing at the kind and understanding face before him, Kouryuu had sounded puzzled as he asked curiously, 'Master? Why did you bring your meal here? You never eat out of doors.'

'My dear Kouryuu, I find that when one wants to talk there are many who will fill the role of fellow conversationalists quite adequately; however, when one wishes to eat there are few one can enjoy having as dining companions.' Gazing up at the boy who had remained standing beside him, Priest Koumyou Sanzo had smiled warmly. 'In truth, child, I noticed you had missed your evening meal and thought you might be hungry.'

Shaking his head quickly, Sanzo dragged himself back to the present and noticed that Goku was still offering him the apple. After the slightest hesitation, Sanzo reached out and plucked the fruit from the child's hand with a small inclination of his head.

'Eat the rest, monkey,' he told the boy quietly, the closest he could come to saying thank you for the sincere generous action, the like of which he had not experienced for many years.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

'Er...Priest Sanzo? May I have a moment?'

Glancing up from his contemplation of the sacred scroll before him, Sanzo peered for a brief moment at the nervous monk who was hovering in the doorway of his office, and then, with an inaudible sigh, dropped his eyes back to the writing in his hands.

'Whatever,' he muttered.

A warm summer breeze blew gently through the open window and stirred a few wisps of golden hair into the priest's cool eyes as he listened, albeit without enthusiasm, as the monk once again began to speak warily.

'Priest Sanzo, it's just that things have been going missing from the temple these past few days and –'

'''Things''?' His attention fully caught now, Sanzo's head shot up as he pierced the monk with a suddenly serious look.

Nodding his bald head affirmatively, the monk decided to expand on his description of the missing property. 'Yes. Mostly food, from the storehouse, and, well....' the monk paused and tilted his head slightly as though puzzled before he continued frowning, 'even persimmons from the garden are disappearing!'

Relaxing back into his chair, Sanzo lifted the scrolls to his eyes again as he replied dismissively, 'maybe you have a giant rat. Mystery solved.'

'It doesn't appear that way,' the monk commented, appearing quite startled at his own nerve in questioning a Sanzo Priest's opinion. 'The culprit is more likely human, or possibly a wild monkey found his way in.'

With an almost indiscernible twitch, Sanzo's grip on the scroll tightened until the paper crinkled in protest. Laying the document down on his desk, Sanzo rose with a frozen, inscrutable expression on his face that masked his true feelings as he informed the monk curtly, 'whatever it was, if all they've taken is food then I don't see what the fuss is about. I'm sure we have more than enough to get by on.'

'Y-Yes of course.' The monk, who was quite cowed at hearing the irritation in Sanzo's voice, bowed deeply before retreating from the room hastily.

Crossing over to the window, Sanzo peered out at the bright blue sky, which was intermittently stained with small white clouds, and growled underneath his breath as a nasty suspicion continued to creep through his mind. 'That little brat!'

Making his way toward the abandoned shed a short time later, Sanzo had time to reflect on the situation which he now found himself in. It had been four days since he had arrived back at Keiun Temple with the boy, and after requesting the assistance of the Three Aspects at the Palace of the Setting Sun he had been unable to do anything other than continue to hide the child and feed him.

'Someone is bound to figure out something is up if I have to keep pretending I'm eating all that food,' Sanzo muttered to himself as he finally reached the last building before Goku's hideaway. 'How one small kid can eat so much without getting sick is beyond me.'

Having reached the wooden door, Sanzo quietly slid it open before announcing his presence to the tiny figure seated on the floor with a mild, 'oy!'

With a startled yelp, Goku's head lashed up, his golden eyes wide in consternation until they fixed on Sanzo's face. Relief instantly flooding his expression, Goku smiled brightly as he swallowed an obviously delicious mouthful and exclaimed happily, 'oh, it's just you, Sanzo! You scared me!' Stretching his hand out, Goku selected a bright orange piece of fruit from amongst the varied collection surrounding him, and, with another winning smile, offered enthusiastically, 'hey, wanna try some? They're from the tree out back. They're pretty good.'

His sharp eyes not missing a single detail of the orange fruit, Sanzo had no difficulty in identifying it as one of the missing persimmons from the temple garden. Closing his eyes against the swelling sense of aggravation inside of him, Sanzo only managed a mildly calm, 'it was you,' before his temper broke. Whipping out his newly acquired paperfan, he brought it down on the boy's head with a heavy _whack_ several times whilst yelling furiously, 'YOU FEEBLE-MINDED, MURDER-WORTHY PRIMATE!'

'OW!' Ducking away from the still brandished paper weapon, Goku glared angrily back at his temporary guardian as he demanded, 'geez, Sanzo! Why'd you keep hittin' me?'

Violet eyes blazing a deep purple, Sanzo retorted shortly, 'shut your mouth! I told you not to leave this room, you stupid monkey! Do you know how dangerous it would be if someone found you?'

His indignant anger fading as quickly as it had flamed into being, Goku answered mournfully, 'but...I get hungry.'

'I already bring you three meals a day, you black hole,' Sanzo reminded him testily.

'But, Sanzo,' looking at the man before him wistfully, Goku asked sadly, 'how long do I have to keep hiding?'

In a gesture that had seemed to grow more common in the past few days, Sanzo reached up and grasped his forehead with one weary hand as he replied tiredly, 'until I say so. If word of you got out at this point, a socially significant temple like this would be in an uproar.'

Lowering his hand slowly, Sanzo gazed down at the child who was sitting before him with a lost expression on his face. Attempting to reassure him, Sanzo added quietly, 'we'll meet with the Three Aspects soon to decide where to put you. If we can find an orphanage or a foster parent, you won't have to stay in a place like this.'

There was a moment's silence where Goku appeared to be thinking very hard before he jerked up desperately, and, a trickle of sweat running down his pale cheek, he asked urgently, 'um, Sanzo?'

'What?' Glancing at the earnest upturned face, Sanzo allowed his face to soften slightly. 'If it's about food, I'll bring you more if you swear to stay put.'

The pause was so infinitesimal that Sanzo, his mind already trying to determine the best solution for the child's situation, missed the disappointed and downcast eyes and only heard the half-hearted, 'um, okay.'

'I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure you stay in here.'

With one last look to ensure that Goku had enough food and blankets to last the night, Sanzo turned and left the shed silently.

As he watched the door slide closed, Goku suddenly found the image that was forever etched into his memory resurfacing in his mind. The tall, golden-haired stranger walking toward him, amethyst eyes gazing at him with an almost puzzled expression as he asked softly, 'hey, you the one who's been calling me?'

Shivering despite the still relative heat of the early evening, Goku wrapped his arms around himself tightly, as though trying to comfort the loneliness that still lingered in his heart, and which only seemed to grow worse each time Sanzo came to visit him and then left again.

_I was alone in that place for as long as I can remember_. Closing his eyes, Goku fought the burning he felt gathering behind his lids at the thoughts now running through his head. _I tried to touch or call to the light outside...but my hands and voice could never reach. I thought that, maybe, that was just how it was. And then...._

Goku's eyes shot open, and the image of himself, glancing blankly out at the world from behind the prison bars, dissolved as though burnt by incredible heat as another more powerful image took its place: that of an open hand reaching out toward him, the strength and kindness in that one action causing hope to blossom inside his chest, and his golden eyes to widen in wonder.

_You know, Sanzo?_ His face relaxing as he carried on with his mental conversation, Goku thought about how he would have explained the situation to his rescuer. _That's why I was so super crazily happy. You brought me out of the cave and into the light, which was far brighter than I ever imagined, and you gave me a name to call. A name which I could never forget._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload this chapter for another day as today I'm supposed to be helping my sister with her preparations for her wedding, but due to JustSomeGal's wonderful comments I had second thoughts, so here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

 

Upon awakening the following morning, Sanzo dragged himself from his bed and made his way unsteadily to his window. Peering out at the promising blue skies and radiant light streaming in shining slivers that pierced through the clouds, Sanzo drew an exhausted hand across his eyes and sighed heavily as the memories from the previous night played again through his mind. There was no denying that Goku must have been feeling frustrated at having to remain inside the shed for almost a week, and Sanzo guessed it was understandable. The boy was still a child, and a hyperactive one at that.

Pouring out a jug of cold water into a glass bowl, Sanzo quickly doused his face, the freezing water ridding him of the last traces of tiredness instantly.

After removing his nightclothes and briskly scrubbing his torso clean, his late morning having prevented him from the luxury of a proper wash, Sanzo hastily dressed in his official robes, and grasping the basket he had acquired a few days previously he proceeded to fill it with the contents on the breakfast tray just inside his door.

As he finished packing the food, Sanzo slowly rose to his feet, stepped through the doorway leading into his office, and made his way over to the fridge. Withdrawing a bag that was emitting a mouth-watering aroma he placed it beside the other food in the basket. Closing the fridge carefully, Sanzo returned to the main door and after opening it silently, peered out cautiously. Seeing no monks in the corridor he quietly slipped out and made his way outside.

His feet crunching the small stones on the path, Sanzo walked hurriedly between the buildings as his thoughts returned to the child, who was undoubtedly waiting for his breakfast with whining moans and complaints of starvation.

 _It's already been five days since I brought that runt to the temple_ , he thought with concern. _And in all that time I haven't been able to think of one single option that is acceptable as far as his future placement is concerned, but the abandoned shed can't hide him forever._

His mouth hardening in grim determination, Sanzo increased his speed and spotting the shed before him told himself sternly, 'I have to get moving on this.'

Adjusting his grip on the basket, Sanzo, upon reaching the shed, slid open the door and preparing to cross the threshold began, 'hey, monkey, I'm going to see the Three Aspects. You'd better come and....'

His voice trailing off, Sanzo stared at the scene in front of him.

There, lying on the floor, one tiny foot poking out from beneath the blanket draped carelessly about him, his long brown hair spilling about on the floor with one arm tucked beneath his resting head and the other flung innocently open toward a discarded apple, was the contentedly sleeping Goku.

Placing his free arm against the doorjamb and leaning sideways in amused surprise, Sanzo rested his head against his raised hand and smiled gently at the sleeping child's form. Seeing the still slightly chubby cheeks tinged with a healthy pink beneath the peacefully closed eyes, Sanzo couldn't help vocalising the thought that suddenly popped into his head.

'Fat and round like a dumpling!'

A small stir and a soft sigh was the only response from the dreaming child.

Shaking his head, the rare smile still gracing his lips, Sanzo leaned forward, and, after removing the food from the basket and placing it onto the floor next to the pile of food already there, he withdrew from the doorframe and placed his hand on the door. Sparing one last glance for the unconscious Goku, Sanzo slowly slid the door shut whilst saying quietly, 'never mind. I guess I can leave you for one night.'

Turning about, Sanzo then left to inform the Abbott that he would be heading out for the Palace of the Setting Sun, and so, in all likelihood, would not be returning until late that evening.

As he walked out of the temple, Sanzo realised that his only regret, although he would sooner die than admit it out loud, was that he would not be there when Goku found the meatbuns.

 

*

 

It was already late afternoon by the time Sanzo was granted admittance to the presence of the Three Aspects, and, after being kept waiting for the better part of two hours, he was in no mood to prolong the wait any further.

'My Lords, I, Priest of the Northern Lands, Genjyo Sanzo, humbly request that you inform me of any information you have obtained pertaining to the matter I brought before you regarding a certain child I found on Mount Gogyou. I have serious concerns regarding the child's future placement, and therefore would respectfully suggest you impart any and all information you have in your possession to me in order that I may properly ensure his safety.'

The three faces hovering before him seemed to communicate silently with each other before the dark haired woman on the right nodded, and turning to gaze at Sanzo directly she spoke softly, saying, 'we will grant your request, Genjyo Sanzo; however, we must warn you that the knowledge we have to impart will be difficult for you to accept at first.'

'Indeed.' The elderly face of the distinguished man in the middle inclined his head in agreement. 'From the small amounts you were able to tell us we have managed to uncover the true identity of this child you have discovered.'

Finally, the golden haired woman on the left spoke. 'Please be aware, Genjyo Sanzo, that the truth that is about to be revealed to you must not be repeated outside of this room to anyone but a certain few. We are unable to tell you of their identities, only suffice it to say that when the time comes to inform them you will know.'

Hiding his impatience behind a neutral expression, Sanzo answered courteously, 'I will, of course, honour your instructions, My Lords.'

'Very well.' Accepting Sanzo's quiet word, the dark haired woman informed him gently, 'the boy you found on the mountain, Genjyo Sanzo, was indeed imprisoned in that cave over five hundred years ago, your initial instincts in the matter were correct.'

' _What?_ ' Sanzo's amethyst eyes widened in shock as he stared at the three faces in front of him. 'There's no mistake?'

'No.' Once again the dark haired woman's voice was filled with a strange tenderness. 'The boy you brought from Mount Gogyou is the one of legend.'

'He is the monster from five hundred years ago,' the man continued the story quietly, 'who committed a grave crime in the heavens and was sealed away on earth.'

'Monster?' The disbelieving sound escaped Sanzo's lips as he stared with sceptical eyes at the three before him. 'He's a tiny, empty-headed, bottomless pit of a child, My Lords,' he stated factually.

After a brief, tense silence the man replied carefully, 'that is not his true form, Genjyo Sanzo. You have noticed the gold diadem on his forehead.'

Although it was not a question, Sanzo nodded shortly.

'It is a customised youkai limiter that seals even his appearance. The child is neither human nor youkai, but less than a god, he is a unique existence born from the earth. Made into legend, sung as a symbol of chaos, his soul is gifted with divine-level power.'

Sanzo's eyes, which had been widening and growing more startled with each passing word, finally stared in totally stunned concern when the man finished with, 'his name is Son Goku. The Great Sage Equalling Heaven.'

Rising swiftly, Sanzo spun around, preparing to leave immediately with a muttered, 'excuse me,' when, 'Genjyo Sanzo!'

Pausing mid-step, Sanzo twisted his head back and glanced at the golden haired woman who was gazing down at him kindly.

'You govern both the holy and infernal sutras,' she continued. 'That boy holds the power of both demons and gods. We cannot guess the meaning of your encounter. But if his voice did indeed reach you then know that this is your truth.'

Sanzo allowed his eyes to remain on the Three Aspects for only a moment as these last words sank into his subconscious, before he turned his head back around and continued on his way out of the room without another word spoken.

 _It can't be true_ , Sanzo thought with a sinking feeling inside telling him he was only delaying the moment when he would have to accept what he had just been told. _Why, that kid is nothing but a bundle of energy that can only think of when his next meal will be! What is there in that tiny form that could cause the level of uneasiness I felt in that room_.

As he walked over to the top of the magnificent palace steps leading down to the bottom of the holy mountain, Sanzo halted as he felt a twinge inside his chest. It was a dull pain, but what concerned the priest mostly was the faint cry echoing in his head. Staring at the darkening night sky he felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the slight mountainous breeze blowing coolly around him.

Forehead furrowing in disquiet, Sanzo began to quickly make his way down the stairs. Something wasn't right and he had a feeling it was connected to Goku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister's wedding went well, and I finally have a chance to upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

 

Upon waking a few hours previously in the early afternoon, Goku had waited eagerly for Sanzo's return. He hadn't touched the pile of food that he thought had grown whilst he was asleep, and he didn't even open the bag of meatbuns that he couldn't believe he had overlooked before.

Goku had decided that when Sanzo came he intended to ask him if he could go outside if only for a little while. 'I'll promise to be really quiet and not to get into trouble,' Goku had told himself as he had stared out at the increasingly darkening sky.

It was only within the last hour, when the sun had begun to sink below the horizon, that Goku's eyes had dimmed, and the joy which had filled him earlier began to seep slowly away.

Golden eyes looking fixedly at the door as though expecting that any minute it would open to admit the tall, golden haired, irascible but kind, priest, Goku sat huddled beneath his blanket, arms wrapped tightly about his chest in silent comfort as troubled thoughts continued to run through his head, the main one repeating loudest of all, _Sanzo didn't come today_.

His gaze dropping to the food for the first time in over two hours, Goku stared at it sadly. _There's lots of food here, and a warm blanket and all, but_....

Swallowing a sob, Goku closed his eyes against the colourful array of nourishment in front of him and whispered brokenly, 'Sanzo didn't come.'

Grasping the blanket even tighter around himself, Goku peered blankly into the darkness around himself as he asked silently, _wh-why not? How'd it get this dark so fast? Is it...is it 'cause Sanzo's not here?_

A sudden terrifying thought struck the child.

_Sanzo said he was looking for a place for me to go! Maybe he...left me behind! Maybe I'm alone again!_

Horrified eyes raised to peer anxiously out of the barred window in the door at the dark sky. His mind filling with unwanted memories of his cave, Goku shook in trepidation as the strength of his despair fed into his fear. _It's like...like when I was in there! They won't reach! My hands, my voice...even the light! Th-they won't reach...’_ SANZO!’

The child's pleading cry resounded through the night, desperation clearly heard in every syllable.

 

*

 

Racing through the deserted streets of the village near Keiun Temple, Sanzo felt the apprehension inside him increase the closer he came to the temple walls.

The bright white moon shone down on the earth below, turning all the streets into silver rivers that glimmered blindingly; however, as he stumbled in his haste, the only consolation Sanzo found in the glowing light was that it was enabling him to reach his destination with some modicum of expedition.

As he finally approached the temple walls, Sanzo rushed through them without a single word to the startled guards who were somewhat shocked to see the exalted Genjyo Sanzo dashing through the night as though a whole army of demons were on his heels.

Running through the temple yards Sanzo felt a thrill of unease grip him, seconds before he heard a familiar voice screaming in panic ahead of him, and then, moments later, a surge of power seemed to overwhelm the surrounding area.

As dread filled his mind Sanzo quickened his pace, his expression filled with frantic determination as he exclaimed irreverently, ' _shit!_ '

 

*

 

The dead stillness on the night air pressed heavily on Goku's ears as he crept silently through the empty paths between the temple buildings. His need to find Sanzo having increased drastically in the last few minutes had forced him to break his promise and leave the abandoned shed, but so far he hadn't found any trace of the golden haired priest.

Pushing a door open slowly, Goku cringed as the hinges creaked loudly. Breathing a sigh of relief when nothing immediately happened, Goku proceeded to pass by the statues of a rather grim looking man when there were the sounds of heavy steps behind him, and a bright light was shone into the room accompanied by loud, nervous voices calling out;

'Wh-Who's there?'

'What are you doing here?'

Spinning around in fear, Goku's gold eyes widened in horror at the amount of people storming toward him, and the two syllables uttered by all children in times of trouble came from his mouth on a dismayed breath of sound.

'Uh oh.'

Upon seeing that their intruder was a mere child, the monks recovered from their moment of disquiet and instantly transformed into an assortment of angry and indignant men filled with bravado.

'Who is this filthy child? You! Boy! What do you think you're doing?'

'And how on earth did you get in here?'

The menacing tones were not dispelling Goku's alarm in the slightest. Panicking he blurted out, 'N-No! I didn't...Sanzo sai–'

Goku's voice broke off abruptly as he suddenly recalled the words spoken to him by Sanzo earlier that week. “ _Remember, if someone finds you, it's my ass on the line.”_

Knowing that he could never betray the one who had rescued him from his prison of loneliness, Goku turned and fled, barely hearing the shouts behind him.

'Hey! Don't you dare run away!'

Unexpectedly, Goku felt two strong hands descend upon his right arm and grip it tightly. Releasing a tiny cry, more in surprise than in pain, Goku struggled to release himself as a harsh voice spat, 'it was you, wasn't it? You've been stealing our food!'

'Lemme go! Lemme go! I already said I didn't!' Goku's frantic yells increased in volume as an overwhelming fear grew inside of him.

'W-What's going on in here?'

The sound of new voices had Goku looking over his shoulder in growing terror, which was not mitigated when the voice of the man holding him shouted loudly, 'help us! This disgusting child has been –'

All noise disappeared into indecipherable static as the voice inside Goku's head began to scream.

' _Wh-Why?_ '

Hands! So many hands were reaching toward him! The image was familiar, and yet Goku could not remember ever seeing this before. Tearing away from the punishing hands gripping him so cruelly, Goku dashed away, barely aware of the screams of panic that were ripping out from his throat. All he could hear was the voice in his head, pleading, crying out for the one person who could save him.

' _Sanzo! I'm calling you!_ '

An explosion of sound, a startled exclamation and then a scream of absolute agony as the voice finally bellowed in pain, ' _I'M CALLING YOU!_ '

The shattering of precious metal filled the room as a door slammed open to reveal a panting, golden haired form, his normally cold eyes flickering about the room anxiously.

'Priest Sanzo!'

The monks who were nearest to him turned to stare in shock at his bedraggled appearance, whilst the others cautiously approached the crouched figure on the ground, their gasps of nervousness clearly showing that they had been severely shaken by what had just occurred.

'Wh-What was that noise just now?'

Stumbling farther into the room, Sanzo's eyes widened in horror as he watched one monk step closer to the kneeling child. His sharp gaze having noticed the broken gold pieces of the diadem laying on the ground Sanzo's concern grew as he yelled urgently, 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!'

'What?'

Startled, the monks, including the one nearest to Goku, turned to look in Sanzo's direction, thereby missing the fact that the once crouched form was slowly rising to his feet, the golden eyes that had only minutes ago shone with an innocent light, now glaring malevolently. The next instant one tiny, shackled arm lashed out toward the wall beside the small figure, and as flesh and bone met marble, the inexplicable happened.

His face draining of all colour, Sanzo gazed as the now terrified monks ran from the crumbling wall, with many unable to avoid being hit by a stray flying piece of stone.

Screams of fear were surrounding the room as other monks came running to investigate the source of the noise, only to halt in disbelief at the sight of the enormous crater in the once indomitable wall.

Without another moment's hesitation the monks unanimously turned and fled, their petrified yells piercing the night sky.

'A monster!'

'Th-That thing is a _monster!_ '

Mind and eyes focused on the short form before him, Sanzo barely registered the fact that he was now left to face the unpredictable creature alone.

As the sweat trickled down his face and onto his robes, Sanzo continued to stare at the wild, defensive being in front of him. Then, as Goku turned his head to observe him calculatingly, a feeling of grim resignation came over him.

' _So this is what he really is?_ '

The thought sounded dully inside his head before Sanzo proclaimed loudly, 'you stupid ape!'

Still silent, and without making a sound, Goku slowly pivoted around, his very lack of words making his appearance all the more threatening. His mouth was drawn down into a slight sneer, his now pointed ears jutting from his head like knives, and his whole stance was one of barely controlled fury.

Instinctively, Sanzo remained where he was, not moving so much as a finger as he continued to examine the creature in front of him.

_This isn't funny,_ Sanzo thought austerely. _I can feel it from over here. That ridiculous Chi is on fire. If I move, I have no doubt he'll kill me. But...hn!_ Sanzo released a very quiet snort of self-disgust. _I'm not afraid, am I?_

His amethyst eyes locking once again with the golden ones, Sanzo felt his fist clench by his side as a totally new feeling came over him. _Of_ him? _Give me a break!_

The memory of Goku, a wide, innocent smile on his face as he offered up one of his precious apples because he thought Sanzo might be hungry, suddenly danced before Sanzo's eyes, causing the priest to smirk in gathering confidence. _Like hell I am!_ he retorted to himself. _I know what he is._

A bare foot slapped against the cold stone on the ground, and Sanzo smiled dangerously at the running form racing toward him as he finally realised the truth.

_He_ is _just a tiny, empty-headed, bottomless pit of a child!_

As a bloodcurdling, animalistic roar of anger broke from Goku's throat, Sanzo cleared his mind of all thought and focused on the inner light that was burning inside of him. Opening his mouth, he began to chant beneath his breath, quickly and firmly, until, with a final exhale, he shouted clearly, 'MAKAI TENJOU!'

A rush of wind swept around the room, the Maten Sutra around Sanzo's shoulders unfurled in a second and shot toward the surprised Goku, capturing him in its divine web.

Flinging up an arm to protect his face, the enraged Goku did not see, nor hear, as Sanzo's sandaled feet ran forward, then leave the ground as the determined priest leapt into the air, shooting his arm out before him to place his hand, palm down, upon the small forehead. The force of Sanzo's action had both figures falling to the ground, with Sanzo's body pinning the much smaller Goku to the floor.

His hand never leaving Goku's head, Sanzo finally was able to look closely at the child's face, and what he saw stunned him into stillness. Beneath the unruly hair and the draping sleeves from Sanzo's robes, the golden eyes were flooded with tears of loneliness and grief, many of which had spilled over and were gushing down the child's cheeks.

As the wide eyes gradually lost their fiery glow, a small, very young voice whimpered piteously, 'b-but...I thought...you were leavin' me behind...again....'

His golden head drooping heavily, Sanzo did not even query how the creature before him recognised him, nor his strange confession about thinking Sanzo had left him again, the only thing of which he was aware was that a strange gentleness was stealing over him, a feeling which felt vaguely familiar.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Sanzo quietly reassured the child still pinned beneath him. 'Do you hear me? I could never leave an idiot like you alone!'

A warm, glowing sensation burned in his palm for an instant, and retracting his hand slowly, Sanzo blinked as a bright light shone between the two for what seemed like an eternity, its energy appearing to draw Goku up into a sitting position as Sanzo moved back to rest against the crumbled wall.

As the light diminished to only a faint glimmer and then disappeared entirely, Sanzo watched as, his body released from the unearthly light, Goku slumped against the priest with his head coming to rest on the man's lower thigh.

Eyes widening in amazement, Sanzo stared at the newly affixed diadem nestled on Goku's head, its gold shimmer radiating in the bright moonlight drifting through the destroyed wall. Not able to grasp how he had managed to accomplish such a feat, Sanzo lowered his gaze to the boy's face and was amazed to see that Goku's eyes were closed, his tear streaked cheeks and once again normally rounded ears making him appear nothing more than an innocent, worn out child.

'Hey, did you just fall asleep?' Sanzo's indignant exclamation didn't even cause a slight stir from the sleeping Goku. 'Wake up, you little....damn!'

Throwing his head back, Sanzo's eyes closed tiredly as the day’s events finally caught up with him.

_“I heard your voice.”_

The gentle, long since deceased voice of his Master seemed to whisper in Sanzo's ear.

_"You called to me.”_

His eyes opening instantly, Sanzo's gaze immediately fell upon the bright moon shining above him, its silver splendour coating the earth with a mysterious glow. Whether it was the sight of the night sun that he and his Master had so often sat under, or whether it was due to the mischievous pranks that the mythical night spirits enjoyed pulling on innocent victims, Sanzo was never sure, but that night he heard his Master's voice more clearly than he had ever recalled it before.

_“Maybe you'll hear it someday too, Kouryuu. A voice, you know.”_

Groaning internally, Sanzo let his head fall back again, eyes closing in resignation as he bent his free leg toward his chest and rested a hand on his knee wearily.

Feeling the weight of the child's head, his own “voice” as his Master had called it, laying so trustingly on his outstretched leg, Sanzo asked the otherwise empty room, 'what'd I do to deserve this?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. I certainly hope you've enjoyed the story, and my deepest thanks to all of you who have been reading it, especially to those who have left a review, or hit the kudos button. :)

* * *

 

The dawn was breaking over the horizon, the golden rays of the sun transforming the dark shadows of the night into a glorious array of colours, when Sanzo's eyes flickered open. For a brief moment the priest was unable to discern why he was feeling so unrested, until he attempted to raise his head. Feeling as though a thousand needles had just been shoved into his spine, Sanzo clasped a hand to his aching neck and moaned.

'What the hell is going on?'

The muttered question was answered as soon as his amethyst eyes fell upon the still sleeping child beside him. In a moment the memories from the night before flooded Sanzo's mind, and heaving a deep sigh, the normally untouchable priest manoeuvred his body around until he was able to gather the unconscious child into his arms. Standing up slowly he left the room with as much haste as his still recovering body would allow.

Making his way carefully to his rooms, Sanzo was surprised, but relieved, when not a single monk appeared to impede his progress, and upon reaching the solid door to his rooms, Sanzo ensured to lock it behind him once he entered.

Crossing over to the sparsely furnished room that served as his sleeping quarters, Sanzo lay his small burden on the narrow bed. After covering the shivering child with a blanket he returned once more to the corridor outside of his room, and, with his usual icy demeanour back in place, immediately ordered the first acolyte that passed him to go to the village and procure a set of clothes suitable for a young boy. The young acolyte, not daring to question the actions of one so close to the gods, nodded quickly and left with all haste toward the village.

Satisfied that one issue would soon be dealt with, Sanzo re-entered his rooms, and having locked the door again, made his way back to where Goku remained peacefully asleep.

'You really are a troublesome little brat aren't you?' Sanzo asked the unconscious boy dryly. 'How I'm expected to look after you is beyond me, I've never had much to do with wild monkeys, nor hyperactive children that refuse to do as they're told.'

Stretching out a hand, Sanzo brushed a wisp of hair that had fallen across Goku's face to the side gently before he lowered his fingers to softly touch the chain that was still fastened around the child's neck.

'These definitely will go,' Sanzo muttered, glaring at the offending shackles on the rest of the boy's body. 'Though I may as well do that myself.'

Placing his hands above Goku's chest, Sanzo relaxed his stance, and closing his eyes, blocked his mind to all interruptions as he focused on releasing each of the heavy shackles from around the boy's limbs.

Whispered chants soon filled the room, their soft, gentle quality seeming to banish any trace of fear or ill-feeling from the immediate area. Sanzo's voice never wavered as he, one by one, freed Goku of the most physical evidence of his imprisonment.

After what felt like an extremely long passage of time, the last chain fell broken onto the mattress, and Sanzo heaved a sigh of relief before gathering every last shard of shattered metal and throwing them into the nearest bin.

Hearing a knock at his door, Sanzo cast one cautious glance at the stubbornly sleeping Goku before making his way over and opening the door with a distinctly unwelcoming glare.

The unfortunate acolyte, who had sped to the village and back, held out a plainly wrapped package and panted harshly, 'it's the only one they had left, Priest Sanzo.'

With a brief nod and a curt word of thanks, Sanzo accepted the package and retreated back into his room.

Opening the package, Sanzo found a light green, long-sleeved shirt with pale yellow edging, along with a pair of trousers in a matching colour. 'They look a little big but they'll do,' Sanzo commented.

Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Sanzo sat and observed the resting child whilst pondering over the events of the previous night. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Goku had actually been imprisoned in the cave for over five hundred years, and not only that, but that somehow he, Sanzo, had managed to replace a limiter that apparently had been fashioned by the gods to limit the destructive power dwelling inside the child.

'Something tells me you're going to be nothing but trouble, monkey.'

The lightly mocking tone seemed to penetrate into the sleeping boy's subconscious as with a slight twitch and a murmured, 'Sanzo?', wide golden eyes slowly opened to gaze with gathering relief, and a tinge of guilt, at the now impassive face staring down at him.

'Sanzo!'

His mind now fully aware, Goku shot up and looked quite prepared to leap out of the bed and latch himself to the priest sitting beside him.

'Calm down, you stupid chimp, and if you even think about jumping at me again I'll whack you over the head so hard you'll wish I'd shot you!'

Although his words were less than heart-warming, Sanzo's tone was nonetheless rather mild and carried a light humour that caused Goku's face to break into a sheepish grin.

'Now, before you start your usual mantra about your current state of malnourishment and starvation,' Sanzo continued as he stood up and dropped the clothes he was holding onto the bed, 'get dressed into these and meet me out in the next room.'

As he reached out for the clothes, Goku noticed the lack of heavy weights on his body. Clasping a hand to his neck as though to ensure he wasn't dreaming, Goku's golden eyes shimmered with a watery light as he stared at Sanzo's retreating back.

'Sanzo?'

The quiet, subdued voice halted the priest in his tracks more surely than any imperious command ever had or would. Turning back slowly, Sanzo looked closely at the stunned expression pasted on Goku's face before allowing his eyes to soften marginally.

'What is it?'

'D-Did you take them off, Sanzo? The chains, did you get rid of them?' At Sanzo's brief nod, Goku smiled, a huge grin of gratitude and something akin to awe. 'Wow! Thanks, Sanzo! They really did hurt, and they were cold too!'

With a curt inclination of his head in acknowledgement of Goku's praise, Sanzo shifted uncomfortably; he had never been one who could graciously accept thanks for performing an act which he believed anyone with even a modicum of compassion in them would recognise as fundamentally right.

'Just hurry up and get dressed, and then we'll discuss your actions of last night.'

The brightness in Goku's face dimmed a little, and he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. 'Um, Sanzo, I'm sorry about that,' he declared earnestly. 'I only wanted to find you and then –'

'Get dressed and then we'll discuss it,' Sanzo interrupted sternly, 'then you can have some breakfast.'

'Breakfast?' At the word Goku's eyes lit up once again, but before the ecstatic child could begin to recount even one of his many favourite dishes, Sanzo had exited the room. His spirits not dampened in the slightest, Goku cheerfully began to undress.

Hearing the happy, tuneless whistling coming from the next room, Sanzo rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead, hoping to ease the tension that had developed between his eyes.

Lowering himself gratefully into the seat behind his desk, Sanzo withdrew a cigarette from his desk drawer and lit it quickly before reaching for the newspaper placed carefully on the corner of his desk. Opening his only reliable source of information concerning events occurring outside of the temple walls, Sanzo began to read the first article and was half way through it when a short, long haired, newly clothed, ball of energy raced into the room and screeched to a halt on the opposite side of his desk.

Sparing a brief glance for the fidgeting child, Sanzo asked quietly, 'now, what do you have to say for yourself?'

Placing his hands together as though preparing to pray, Goku closed his eyes tightly and bowed deeply in apology as he said fervently, 'I'm sorry! I'm really, _reeeally_ sorry Sanzo! I thought you had left me when you didn't come to see me and I felt really alone, like when I was back in the cave! After a while I decided to come and look for you, and then I ran into some of those bald guys and they tried to grab me.'

Goku paused here to scratch his head in puzzlement, and lifting his head again he fixed his innocent eyes on Sanzo's watchful expression as he admitted uncertainly, 'I can't remember what happened then, it's like I was sleepwalkin' or somethin'!'

His amethyst eyes remained on Goku's sincere face for a moment, and then Sanzo dropped his gaze back to the newspaper in his hands.

'Let's leave it at that then,' he stated calmly, although when he next spoke there was a trace of minor irritation in his voice. 'Though after spending five hundred years in a cage you'd think you could behave for one night.'

'Mmm.' Slouching onto the desk, his head propped up on one hand, Goku confessed naively, 'I don't get it either.'

The short silence that fell was only interrupted by the rustle of Sanzo's newspaper until Goku's voice, clearly continuing a conversation out loud that he had started inside his head, declared happily, 'since I met Sanzo it's been way more full. More full than the time I was in there y'know?'

As Goku's grinning countenance lifted to face him, Sanzo's expression was one of comical bemusement, and lifting one quizzical eyebrow the priest remarked dryly, 'I didn't understand a word of that. Speak human, monkey!'

Smirking as the boy growled in indignation, Sanzo once again heard, although this time as a faint echo, the sound of his Master's gentle voice speaking the mysterious words from long ago, _“Maybe someday you'll hear it too, Kouryuu. A voice you know.”_

Leaning back into his chair, Sanzo couldn't resist the temptation to smile faintly as he recalled his younger self's answer to his Master's strange prediction, _“If someone did that to me, I'd find him no matter what, and then I'd tell him to shut up, and teach him obedience and discipline with my fan.”_

'Hey, Sanzo, you said I could have breakfast!'

Grimacing at the loud volume of Goku's voice, Sanzo returned his attention back to the boy.

'We still have one more thing left to discuss,' he said with a curious hesitancy as though he were uncertain as to how he should raise the issue in his mind.

'What's that?' Goku's eyes widened in trepidation. 'Am I in trouble for something else?'

'No.' Shaking his head Sanzo decided to tackle his current problem head on and announced, 'we need to discuss where you'll be staying from this point forward.'

'Oh.' All thoughts of food instantly vanished from Goku's mind, and clenching his fists tightly he asked with no small amount of perturbation, 'do I have to leave now?'

Rising to his feet, Sanzo made his way around the solid form of his desk. Then leaning against its hard surface beside the nervous child, he replied quietly, 'you're not going anywhere, Goku. I've come to the decision that the safest place for you is here in Keiun Temple with me. It may cause a few problems with the monks, but frankly I couldn't care less about that. You'll be my charge and so any decisions regarding any aspect of your living here will be my sole responsibility. Also –'

Sanzo was forced to break off as he suddenly found himself being enthusiastically hugged by one very pleased and relieved Goku. 'I get to stay with you, Sanzo? Cool! Do I sleep here, and will I get to eat lots and lots still? Can I play outside now, and climb the trees? Will I stay with you forever and ever? Will you –? OW!'

Clutching his smarting head, Goku shot a wounded glare at the irritated, fan-wielding priest before him. 'What was that for?' he demanded.

'Rule number one, monkey, don't interrupt,' Sanzo informed him with a quelling look from his cool eyes. 'And rule number two, don't ever hug me like that again!'

Seeing the severely chastened and hurt expression growing in the golden eyes before him, Sanzo, feeling a twinge of guilt for snapping so furiously, relented slightly, and placing a gentle hand on the small head before him amended slightly, 'just don't make a habit of it, Goku. I'm just not accustomed to receiving such signs of – of....'

Struggling to find the right words to explain his uneasiness when faced with the more affectionate kind of physical actions, Sanzo in the end decided to leave that particular subject alone and instead refocused on informing his new ward on what he could expect from his new living arrangements.

'You'll be receiving lessons from me and some other instructors within the temple, I won't allow you to waste your time just playing around outside. You will stay out of trouble, and a bed will be set up for you in the spare room adjoining my quarters. You'll go to bed when you're told, and at meal times you will eat what you're given. If you get hungry in between meals then you are to come to me and _not_ go stealing it from the storehouses. Is that clear?'

Nodding in a more subdued manner, Goku hesitated before asking awkwardly, 'but, Sanzo, what if the monks try to grab me like they did last night and you're not here?'

Having considered this possibility himself, Sanzo was able to allay Goku's fears immediately.

“All the monks will be under explicit instructions to not harm you in any way. Any misdemeanour committed by you will be reported back to me and then it'll be up to me to decide your punishment.'

Had Sanzo said such a thing to any one of the acolytes currently placed in the temple the unfortunate young man would have instantly been a quivering mass of nerves, his mind filled with the most ruthless and unbearable punishments imaginable as Priest Genjyo Sanzo was renowned for his inner strength and formidable personality, which, according to the inhabitants of Keiun Temple, could only have developed through the use of the most stringent forms of self-discipline, and therefore Priest Sanzo would have no hesitation in handing out only the most severe forms of punishments to any transgressors.

However, in the mind of a certain golden eyed child, Sanzo's words brought only a sense of overwhelming relief. Grinning widely, Goku relaxed and then chuckled as his stomach growled loudly. 'Um, Sanzo, can I have breakfast now?'

Silently acknowledging that he was actually quite hungry as well, Sanzo replied with surprising equanimity, 'fine, though we'll have to go find it ourselves as the monks appear to have fallen behind in their duties this morning.'

'Are they still sleeping?'

Giving a rather undignified snort around his cigarette, Sanzo answered Goku's innocent question with a decided smirk. 'More than likely the absence of my breakfast tray is the result of their fear that a great calamity has befallen me and they are all bemoaning the tragedy of a Sanzo Priest dying in their temple, whilst attempting to excuse their own cowardice in fleeing from the scene of the supposed slaughter. I just hope that kid that was here earlier manages to inform them all of my continued existence before they see me, I'm in no mood to pander to their hypocritical expressions of relief.'

Walking toward the door leading out to the corridor, Sanzo turned the handle and stepping out of his office waited until Goku had joined him before making his way outside.

Stepping into the bright sunlight, Sanzo allowed himself a second to enjoy the warmth on his face before continuing on his way, the light footsteps behind him confirming that Goku was still with him.

As he passed one of the side buildings Sanzo heard an audible gasp, and turning his head sharply he found a group of monks staring in wide eyed horror at Goku's grinning face.

'It's the monster!'

'What's it doing here? Surely Master Sanzo should have banished it?'

'It destroyed the wall near the main temple! That creature is a menace!'

Intending to ignore the muttering, Sanzo prepared to walk away when he suddenly spotted a man that could take care of one annoying task for him.

'Abbott!'

The sound of Sanzo's commanding voice had all voices falling silent, and the curious onlookers watched as the Abbott of Keiun Temple made his way toward the intimidating golden haired figure.

'Yes, Priest Sanzo?'

Without a blink of an eyelid did the Abbott betray any sign of concern at Goku's presence in the temple grounds, nor at his close proximity to one chosen by the gods for the highest honour in the religious hierarchy.

'This child is now my ward,' Sanzo said bluntly. 'His name's Goku. I want you to inform all the others and when I return I'll inform you of the rules regarding his treatment.'

Apparently the Abbott was too speechless to do more than nod.

Glancing at the monks who had inched forward in an attempt to overhear his conversation with the Abbott, Sanzo gave into the overwhelming desire to unsettle their sanctimonious attitudes and jerking his thumb toward the cheerful Goku standing beside him announced with a completely deadpan expression, 'right, so he's staying here.'

Mouths dropping in dismayed surprise, the monks had only a moment before their sensibilities were even further offended by Goku declaring with all the friendliness in his possession, and with slight regard to the events of the previous night, 'nice to meetcha!'

As groans of disbelief began to spread amongst the monks Sanzo, who had taken extreme satisfaction in their disturbed reactions to his news, motioned for Goku to follow him.

Whilst making their way out of the temple grounds and toward the village, Sanzo realised that although his life was probably going to be filled with one headache after another, now that he had an extremely hyperactive and curious monkey to watch out for, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Goku's voice intruding in his dreams any longer, and so hopefully he would be able to get some rest.

'Hey, Sanzo, can we get some meatbuns?'

The high-pitched and pleading voice shook Sanzo out of his thoughts, and gazing down at the beseeching eyes beside him a small, reluctant smile twitched at the corner of the priest's stern mouth. 'Okay, monkey, but one complaint from you afterwards about how you're still hungry and I'll leave you there.'

Responding to this statement with the cheerful disbelief of a child secure in the knowledge that their guardian would never carry out such a threat, Goku grinned broadly, and with a gleeful whoop of excitement began to bounce up the road yelling in eager anticipation, 'yay, meatbuns!'

Shaking his head at such a blatant display of brainless behaviour, Sanzo mentally noted that at least now he knew what to get the child should he ever be absolutely miserable, and with that thought muttered with wry amusement, 'stupid little chimp!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear from you if you did. :)


End file.
